Terokk
:Aby znaleźć informacje o wersji z Warlords of Draenor, zobacz hasło Terokk (Warlords of Draenor). |Przynależność = własna |Stanowisko = Król Szponu Arakkoa (dawniej) Król Wygnańców Założyciel Skettis |Lokacja = Spoczynek Terokka Skettis Las Terokkar |Status = Możliwy do zabicia |Rodzina = Lithic (córka) }} Terokk był największym z królów arakkoa. Związny był on z boginią Rukhmar i był uważany za jej reinkarnację, chociaż w rzeczywistości nią nie był. Był najwspanialszym z bohaterów arakkoa, który wzniósł własnymi szponami Skettis, by pewnego dnia zniknąć; sprzymierzeni z nim arakkoa łączyli to z porzuceniem wiary w Rukhmar, jednak faktycznie wyruszył on do świata ciemności, by wyleczyć umysł i ciało. Oczekuje w cieniach na wezwanie z powrotem do fizycznego świata i zniszczenia wrogów swego ludu. Heretyk Król Szponu Ikiss twierdzi, że Terokk powróci. Terokk posiadał awatara w postaci gigantycznego kaliri, który wzleciał nad Shattrath, lecz nieznane plany Terokka zostały pokrzyżowane przez poszukiwaczy przygód nasłanych przez uchodźców ze Skettis mieszkających w Niższym Mieście. Biografia thumb|left|Terokk, zanim został przeklęty, walczący z saberonami.thumb|Awatar Terokka. Król Szponu Terokk był starożytnym władcą Podniebnej Perci i najwspanialszym z arakkoańskich bohaterów. Był kochany przez swój lud i często zamaskowany przemieszczał się między poddanymi. Umiłowanie brało się z tego, że uważano, iż jest on samą boginią słońca Rukhmar. Najbliższą mu była córka Lithic, która zrobiła dlań złotą obręcz, którą Terokk zawsze nosił. Terokk miał wielu wrogów, skradaczy, wiatrowe węże, kolosy, a nawet swych pobratymców. Jednym z nich był Dumny Lord Karash z saberońskiego plemienia Krwawej Grzywy, który wypowiedział arakkoa wojnę. Zamiast posyłać przeciw niemu żołnierzy, Terokk sam ruszył do walki i wymordował wszystkich saberonów. Mimo że większość ludu kochała i szanowała Terokka, mędrcy z Podniebnej Perci byli zazdrośni o to uczucie. Opętani żądzą władzy uknuli spisek i strącili go wraz z córką do Dziupli Sethekk, która powstała eony temu po śmerci pierwotnego bóstwa Sethe. Terokk przeżył upadek, lecz Lithic nie; zrozpaczony ojciec poddał się ciemności, przez co jego ciało uwiędło i przemieniło się w niezdolną do lotu formę będącą cieniem dawnego Terokka. Odtąd Podniebna Perć nie posiadała króla, lecz rządzili nią mędrcy, nazywający siebie Przynależnymi Rukhmar. Coś zawróciło jednak Terokka z krawędzi rozpaczy. Anzu, wielki bóg upiornych kruków zmusił go do działania. Zmutnowany i niezdolny do lotu, lecz władający mocami ciemności Terokk ruszył naprzód razem z podobnymi mu złamanymi arakoa, którzy również zostali strąceni do stawów przez Przynależnych. Przebyli Dziuplę Sethekk, napotykając Oko Anzu, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkali kruczego boga. Anzu powieżył Terokkowi i jego sojusznikom mroczne moce, którzy z czasem stali się oni znani jako Szponokapłani. Wspólnie Terokk, Anzu i Szponokapłani wybydowali urkyte miasto Skettis, by chronić tam niechciane dzieci Rukhmar: Arakkoańskich Wyrzutków. Z biegiem lat zdrowie Terokka ulegało pogorszeniu, w jego sercu rósł żal, a klątwa Sethe'a zatruwała mu umysł. Zaczął czuć odrazę do świata, porzucając Skettis, a nawet poświęcając niższe kasty swego ludu mrocznym mocom, by znaleźć lekarstwo. Arakkoa nie znali powodu jego odejścia i upatrywali go w odwróceniu się od wiary w Rukhmar. Pragnąc uleczyć swego króla Szponokapłani zamknęli go w królestwie cieni. Po Terokku pozostały jedynie liczne artefakty. Dziś sługi Terokka czynią zło w jego imię w całym Lesie Terokkar. W Veil Shienor i Veil Reskk Oczy Skettis pozwalają Terokkowi szpiegować. W Veil Skith arakkoa używają Mrocznego Kamienia Terokka jako ołtarza. W Veil Rhaze Terokk wskrzesza duchy zmarłych arakkoa zabitych w eksplozji Auchindoun. W Veil Lithic jego sługi przeciągają avian na swą służbę. W Veil Shalas, kolonii położonej najbliżej Skettis, mędrcy arakkoa tocząwojnęze Światłością. Niektórzy arakkoa, między innymi Kirrik Przebudzony i Rilak Odkupiony, uważają, że Terokk jest fałszywym prorokiem, który prowadzi ich do zguby. Ci Wygnańcy ze Skettis przenieśli się do Shattrath i walczą z siłami Terokka w imię Światłości. W tym samym czasie heretycki Król Szponu Ikiss wierzy, że jest odrodzonym Terokkiem i przewodzi kultowi Sethekk w Komnatach Sethekk. Jednak głęboko w Skettis arakkoa wciąż toczą walkę ze swymi przeciwnikami. Podniebna Straż Sha'tari, grupa lotników Sha'tari, posiada bazę na Lądowisku Czarnego Wiatru u wylotu Doliny Czarnego Wiatru, gdzie leży Skettis. Na wyspie na środku Jeziora Czarnego Wiatru Terokk oczekuje sygnału z gwiazd, który zapowie jego powrót... Zadania Spoczynek Terokka to wielki krąg przywołań ze Starożytnym Stosem Czaszek w centrum, położonym na Jeziorze Czarny Wiatr w sercu Skettis. W aktualizacji 2.1.0 pojawił się ciąg zadań, który kończy się przywołaniem Terokka i zniszczeniem go raz na zawsze. Ostatnim zadaniem jest . Pokonanie Terokka Terokk dysponuje następującymi umiejętnościami: * Shadowbolt Volley: Zadaje 1,8k obrażeń od Cienia wszystkim przebywającym w pobliżu. Aura ochrony przed cieniem paladyna lub ochrona przed cieniem kapłana pomaga zneutralizować czar. * Chosen One: Jedna postać z listy aggro staje się na ok. 10 sekund wybrańcem, zwiększając swe rozmiary, obrażenia i leczenie, podczas gdy statystyki innych ulegają pomniejszeniu. * Immunity Shield: Gdy pasek zdrowia Terokka spadnie do 25%, podnosi on tarczę pochłaniającą 100% obrażeń fizycznych i magicznych. By zniszczyć tarczę, należy zaciągnąć go do "niebieskich markerów dymnych", które zostaną zbombardowane przez Straż Powietrzną. Gdy tarcza padnie, wpadnie on w Szał, zwiększając obrażenia i częstotliwość czaru shadowbolt volley. Po kilku sekundach znów podniesie tarczę. Taktykę powtarzać do skutku. Tank może prowadzić Terokka do kolejnego znacznika nawet, kiedy tarcza jest nieaktywna. * Frenzy: Zwiększa szybkość ataku o 50% oraz obrażenia fizyczne o 100% na 10 minut. Relikwie Terokka Terokk niegdyś darzony był głębokim poważaniem przez lud arakkoa, lecz pewnego dnia zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach, pozostawiając za sobą trzy artefakty: włócznię, maskę oraz pisma. Wszystkie zostały zebrane przez renegatów z Sethekk, którym przewodzi Król Szponu Ikiss. Wszystkie trzy stanowią przedmioty rozpoczynające zadanie, jednak tylko jeden z nich może być otrzymany w nagrodę. * : Włócznia Terokka. Statystyki czynią ją idealną bronią dla myśliwych. Włada nią Król Szponu Ikiss. * : Maska Terokka zwiększa siłę ataku i współczynnik uniku, jest ona idealna dla łotrzyków i dzikich druidów. Posiada ją Mroczny Tkacz Syth. * : Księga Terokkajest potężnym woluminem zwiększającymsiłę zaklęć i leczenia. Znajduje się w czymś na kształt rytualnego kręgu w komnacieprzed Królem Szponu Ikissem. Cytaty ;Przyzwany : ;Czyniąc z gracza Wybrańca : ;Używając Tarczy Niewrażliwości : Zdobycze * * * * * * * * Zagubiona w Czasie Figurka Ulubioną przez graczy zdobyczą którą można zdobyć po pokonaniu Terokka jest , która pozwala czasowo przemienić gracza w arakkoa. Gracz może pod tą postacią walczyć, co czyni z niej szczególnie pożądany przedmiot. Jest on jednak trudny do uzyskania z powodu długości ciągu zadań i rzadkości występowania. Time-Lost_Figurine.jpg|Gracz pod uzbrojoną postacią arakkoa. Time-Lost_Figurine3.jpg|Gracz pod postacią arakkoańskiego maga. Time-Lost_Figurine2.jpg|Gracz pod normalną, fioletową wersją arakkoa. Linki zewnętrzne en:Terokk es:Terokk Kategoria:Arakkoa Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Demigod Kategoria:Terokkar Forest mob